This invention relates generally to a building block system that includes a plurality of building blocks each having a plurality of faces, receiver members, and connector members configured for connecting building blocks together.
Building block systems have been presented in the past for the personal enjoyment of building a structure step-by-step and block-by-block, such as the well known building blocks under the LEGO™ brand name. A user may choose to follow instructions for building recognizable structures or just use the user's own ingenuity to build new structures. Other building block systems have been proposed having connector pieces for joining the building blocks, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,345,983. In either system, the result of connecting multiple blocks together is relatively structured.
Although various devices have been proposed in the commercial marketplace and patent art, the existing systems do not provide a building block system in which each block includes a plurality of faces, receiver members, and connector members configured for connecting building blocks together in more varied and even abstract configurations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a building block system that includes one or more blocks each that may be displayed and having both male and female connectors on an outer surface that may be interconnected with another building block.